Hurtful Feelings
by elightate
Summary: This is an Jo/Steve friendship pairing & Jo/Adam relationship pairing. Jo becomes suspicious of Adam when he keeps avoiding her, she becomes sick what could it be?  more chapters coming with more events based around the MRU  suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

ALL SAINTS

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALL SAINTS OR THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 7 AUSTRALIA

This story is based around Jo and Steve's relationship they had (not a love relationship, a very close friendship I could tell that they had) and a relationship(love) between Adam and Jo, that I believe could have happened and how Steve acts when tragedy strucks the MRU team.

CHAPTER ONE!

Adam parked the car in the hospital car park and he and Jo got out of the car, they had been going out for 3 months now , he placed his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss "Be careful" he told her

"I will, we still have 20 minutes before we start, want to get a coffee?" Jo asked locking her car

"I can't" Adam said abruptly

"Oh…that's okay, I might just head up to the HQ then" Jo said worried

"Yeah, I'll see you this tonight at the car, wait for me wont you" Adam said

"Aren't we going to see if we can have lunch together like we organised?" Jo said

"Shit!" Adam said

"You forgot didn't you" Jo said angrily

"I'm sorry Jo, look I've got to go" Adam said leaning to give Jo a hug

Pushing Adam off her Jo stormed off angry at what had just happened

"Wow, Jo Mathieson early" Steve said as she walked through the door to the MRU HQ

She just ignored him and walked straight through to the lockers, got her bag and threw it into the lockers meanwhile Steve was standing a metre behind her watching her take her anger out on the locker.

"What's up with you?" Steve said standing against a locker with his arms crossed

"Nothing" Jo said bluntly

"I'd hate to see you when something's wrong then" Steve said

Jo huffed and slammed her locker door shut

"Trouble in paradise?" Steve said knowingly

"Shut up Steve, leave me alone" Jo said walking into the change rooms

"I saw Adam before Jo, said to watch out for you today, you're in a bad mood" Mike said

"Think all her anger is out, caught her having a fight with the locker" Steve said laughing

"Everything alright, Jo?" Mike asked

"I'm fine" Jo snarled and walked out to the treadmill

"I've got to go to a meeting with the head of department, I might be back if you get a call out" Mike said gathering his things

"Alright, see you later then" Steve said

"Oh and Steve, try to be nice to Jo, see what's bothering her" Mike told Steve

"Yeah, I will" Steve said walking to the elevator with Mike...

... 10 minutes later Jo was running hard on the treadmill, she wouldn't stop to talk to Steve when he asked her multiple times, she just went faster and faster

"What level you on?" Steve said

"…12…" Jo said running and out of breathe

"Want to stop for a while?" Steve asked with caution

"..Nope" Jo said breathing deeply

"Come on..Stop!" Steve said while trying to lower the running pace on the machine

"Leave it Steve" Jo snarled

"Jo, you need to stop, you've been doing this for 20minutes, you're gonna break soon"

"I'M FINE STEVE, JUST PISS OFF!" Jo shouted out of breathe

Steve didn't do as she said and sat down on bench beside the treadmill, Jo began to feel sick and light headed, she didn't show it to Steve and started to slow down her pace. Soon after she stopped running all together and went and leant against the fence wall next to the veranda.

Steve could tell she was about to throw up, he went and got her a bottle of water from the fridge and brought it out to her."Here drink this" he said handing a bottle of water to Jo

"Thanks" she replied sighing and leaning her head against the wall

"You need to take it easy, pace yourself Jo" Steve said placing two fingers across her wrist to check her pulse

"I'm fine" Jo said starting to get up, but became dizzy and fell back to the ground "Maybe not.."

"What did you have for breakfast?" Steve asked concerned

"Nothing, I wasn't hungry" Jo said

"Jo! You know better than that for god sakes, you're a paramedic" he told her

"I know, just I haven't really felt like eating.." she said

"What's going on between you and Adam?" Steve asked

"I don't know, he is acting all weird lately" Jo answered rubbing her head

"You got a headache?" Steve asked concerned

"Yeah, I'll be fine though" Jo said

"Come on lets go get some food, and I'm not going to accept a no" Steve said helping Jo up

Jo groaned "mm fine" She said getting up with Steve's help.

The pair headed down to the cafeteria for food where Jo spotted Adam sitting at a table "What are you doing down here?" Jo asked

"Uh..Needed to get something to eat, was starving, Frank let me go out for 10 minutes" Adam said looking around

("Come here") this part doesn't sound right but I'll let you decide if you want to change it, Jo said pulling him close to her to give him a kiss, but Adam hesitated and pulled away

"What's wrong?" Jo asked concerned

"Nothing, I just can't here" Adam said abruptly

"What? What are you talking about?" Jo asked nervously

"Just leave it yeah, and I won't be home tonight I have to …do a double shift, sorry" Adam said looking around

"You only did a double shift a couple of days ago, you're going to get burned out Adam" Jo said placing her hand on his face

"Jo, not here" he said taking her hand of his face "I've got to get back to work, I'll see you tomorrow sometime"

"Yeah..sure" Jo said trying not to become upset.

"Hey, everything alright?" Steve asked concerned after seeing what had just transpired

'….Yeah" Jo said avoiding Steve's eyes

"Doesn't seem like you're okay, come on talk to me Jo" Steve said grabbing Jo's arm and leading her outside

"I don't know what Adams problem is lately" Jo said becoming upset

"What do you mean, I thought you guys were going great" Steve exclaimed

"I thought we were too, but lately he has been avoiding me at the hospital, I just don't know anymore" Jo told Steve

"I'll have a chat with him" Steve said

"No, no please don't" Jo said

"Do you want the first shower?" Steve asked Jo as they walked through the change room doors after they had been out on a call

"No its okay, you have the first one, I'll wait till I get home" Jo said

"Do you want to go out for a drink, take your mind of things?" Steve asked placing his hand on her shoulder

"Nah, its…It's alright, I might just go home and lie on the couch" Jo said sadly

"You sure, you could use some cheering up" Steve said smiling

"It's okay Steve, it really is, I think I might write up the report and then go for a walk until Mike gets back" Jo said

"Want some company?" Steve asked

"No, I want some alone time" Jo said grabbing a seat and starting her report

"Hey" Jo said to Adam when she spotted him with an unfamiliar woman

"Shit, you scared me Jo" Adam said when she put her arms around his waist

"Sorry.." Jo said going to hug him

"I hate when you do that, can you not do it again" Adam said pushing her away

"Adam what's going on?" Jo said taking a step back

"Nothing, I just need some personal space, your always with me" Adam said rudely

"Well, that's what happens when you have a girlfriend Adam" Jo said upset

"I need to go Jo, will talk about this later" Adam said walking away leaving Jo to walk away in tears

"What was that mate?" Steve asked angrily after seeing what had happened

"Excuse me?" Adam asked turning around

"You think you can just speak to Jo in that manner and push her away?" Steve said getting in Adams face

"Jo and my relationship has nothing to do with you Steve, so back off" Adam said giving Steve a bit of a push

"It has everything to do with me when you push her around and make her upset and not focused on her job" Steve said angrily

"Well you should just mind your own business" Adam said walking off

"Hello?" Jo answered into the phone, not checking the caller I.D

"Hey Jo, its Steve" Steve said

"Oh..hey, what are you calling for?" she asked

"I needed to call you to make sure that you're okay" Steve said sincerely

"I'm fine Steve, thanks for calling though" Jo said

"Are you sure? I saw what happened with you and Adam this afternoon" Steve said

"What? How, where you following me when I said I wanted to go for a walk?" Jo said getting angry

"I had to Jo, to make sure you were okay, you haven't been yourself lately and I'm worried about you" Steve said trying to not make Jo any angrier that she was already. He knew that she got angry whenever someone asked if she was okay, she was very independent and hated being told what to do. He and Jo were very close friends after starting off to a rough patch; Jo had no one else she knew when she first arrived.

"I really am fine Steve, I just need to sleep, and I'm really tired sorry" Jo said to Steve, although she was very tired, she knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep with a million thoughts running through her mind.

"Alright, if you need me just give me a call" Steve said to Jo

"Yeah sure, I'll see you tomorrow, bye Steve" She said then hung up the phone

She kept her mobile out and dialled the hospitals number, she was about to hang up when Gabby answered the phone

"All saints Western General Hospital, Nurse Gabrielle Jaeger speaking" Gabby said

"Hey Gabby, its Jo" Jo said nervously on the phone

"Hey Jo…is everything okay?" Gabby asked

"Yeah, is Adam busy with a patient at the moment?" Jo asked

"No, he finished work earlier today at 6" Gabby said explained

"Oh…didn't Frank need him to work a double shift anymore?" Jo asked

"No, he wasn't rostered on for a double sorry Jo" Gabby said apologetically

"Oh…Okay, must of got the times mixed up…Sorry Gabby" Jo said before hanging up the phone

"Adam?" Jo asked when she heard him come in the door at 1am

"Go back to sleep" Adam said

"Where have you been all night?" Jo asked

"At work, like I told you!" Adam said angered

"I called up the hospital, Gaby said you weren't working" Jo said upset

"You did what?" Adam asked angrily

"I needed to ask you something, where were you Adam?" Jo asked walking towards him

"On a different ward" Adam said rudely "Look, you need to stop checking up on me"

"Gabby said you weren't working at all" Jo said nervously

"Shut up Jo and just go to bed" Adam said

"Sorry babe, love you" Adam whispered into Jo's ear when he came into their bedroom an hour later to find her fast asleep

"Shit I slept in!" Jo said aloud when she woke up and looked at the clock next to her bed

"Crap!" Jo said when she suddenly felt light headed and like she was going to throw up

SORRY GETTING AB IT LONG, THIS WILL END THE CHAPTER

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE FIND OUT WHY JO IS BEING SO SICK, AND SHE SEE'S SOMETHING SHE NEVER THOUGHT SHE WOULD SEE TO DO WITH ADAM. STEVE BECOMES CONCERNED WHEN HE FINDS JO COLLAPSED ON THE CHANGEROOM FLOORS.

REVIEW PLEASE (I know this chapter is bad, but it gets better trust meJ)


	2. Chapter 2

ALL SAINTS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALL SAINTS OR THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 7 AUSTRALIA**

CHAPTER TWO!

"About time" Steve said as Jo walked into the HQ

"Sorry" Jo said

"Everything alright?" Mike asked

"Yeah, everything's fine" Jo said waking into the Change rooms

"Everything's not fine" Mike whispered to Steve

"Nah, she's been off for days now" Steve said

"Maybe she should take a few da-.." Mike was saying before being cut off by Jo

"Whose taking days off?" Jo asked walking back in

"You are" Mike said

"Ah, I'm not sick or anything, I'm fine" Jo said becoming angry

"You haven't been right for days now Jo, you need to go and rest and clear your head go on a little break somewhere" Steve said

"No" Jo said shaking her head

"Fine, but the first instance I notice you can't do your work you're out" Mike said angered

"Okay Okay, relax. I'm going for a walk, I have my phone on me, call me when you need to" Jo said walking out

"Where you going?" Steve said running out to the elevator with her

Jo cleared her throat…"to uh…to find Adam" Jo said pushing the down button several times

"Didn't he come in with you?" Steve asked leaning against the wall

"No, I went to bed with him, but he wasn't there when I woke up" Jo said

Jo stepped into the lift and Steve followed continuing on their conversation

"He treats you like shit Jo, why are you still with him" Steve asked carefully

"He doesn't, his just been really busy, and I love him and he loves me" Jo said

"He doesn't love you" Steve said as they hit the emergency floor

"You don't know anything" Jo said upset walking out of the elevator

Jo walked into the E.D searching for Adam.

"Hey Claire, you seen Adam?" Jo asked

"His not working today, his on tonight though" Claire said picking up medication from the small room

"Oh..Okay, sorry thought he was" Jo said upset, she began walking back out when she was stopped by Claire pulling on her arm

"Everything okay?" Claire asked

"Yeah, all good" Jo said forcing a fake smile, and pulling away from Claire, she headed outside the hospital in need of some fresh air

Steve was walking around the hospital trying to find Jo, he found her sitting down outside on the park seats. He went and grabbed a seat beside her and put his arm around her.

"Come on Jo, you're going to crack soon if you don't talk to someone" Steve said

"I need to go lie down, I'm not feeling well" Jo said getting up rubbing her stomach

"Let me check you out" Steve said stopping her

"I don't need you to check me out, I need to go lie down" Jo said before starting to walk off. Jo turned around and saw the last thing she expected to see, Adam standing there with another girl around his arm clinging to him, she stopped suddenly making Steve barge into her.

"Whoa" Steve said hitting Jo's shoulder "What's with the sudden stop"

"….." Jo just stood there stunned, tears rolled down her face, Steve turned to see her crying

"What's happened? Jo?" Steve said rubbing her shoulder as he saw the tears run down her face

"His cheating" Jo said pointing in the direction of Adam

"Bloody asshole" Steve said angered he started to walk over to Adam and confront him

"Steve please, Steve don't" Jo said running after him

"Not going to happen" Steve said walking faster. Jo took off and headed up for the HQ, she went straight past Mike and into the locker room, Mike calling after her but just getting ignored. She went into her locker and got out her phone and started calling Adam. At the same time Steve was about to confront Adam, he walked up and punched Adam in the face knocking him to the ground.

"Don't you ever think about stepping into the MRU" Steve said holding his hand

"What the hell Steve!" Adam shouted angered trying to get up

"How dare you put Jo all through this, she really liked you Adam" Steve said

"You're going to tell her? Cant it just be our secret?" Adam said slyly

"Get a life mate, she saw you with her own eyes. You're an asshole" Steve said in Adams face

"She's too bossy and just not my type" Adam said pushing Steve away from him

"So instead of breaking it off you do the worst possible thing? How long have you been doing it?" Steve said becoming angrier

"Since we started going out" Adam said smiling slyly

"Mate, you don't deserve her, you never did" Steve said giving one last push before storming off.

He stormed through the emergency department nearly knocking over everyone he went by, before being stopped by Gabby

"Geez, settle down" Gabby said stopping Steve

"Sorry Gabby, I need to get up to Jo" Steve said

"She called the other night asking for Adam, but he wasn't working, he told her he was working" Gabby told Steve worriedly

"I'll kill him" Steve said with anger in his eyes

"Why what's happened?" Gabby said worried trying to hold him back

"Cheated on her" Steve said pulling away from Gabby and walking off

The team got called out to a call out where a car was about to tip off a cliff

"Jo?" Steve said leaning forward to the front seat from the back. Jo completely ignored Mike and Steve and kept her eyes on the road. Mike looked back at Steve and rolled his eyes. When they arrived at the scene Jo switched on and was involved in her work, she didn't let her personal feelings affect her ability to work

After 3 hours they arrived back at the hospital, Mike had to rush off to a meeting, leaving Jo and Steve alone. Steve just let Jo go, and if she wanted to talk to him she would.

"Jo, are you feeling okay?" Steve asked helping her unload the truck

Jo tried to refrain from letting the tears roll down her face, she cleared her throat "Not really" Jo said placing the ropes on the hook

"Come here" Steve said waving his hand towards him

"What?" Jo said standing in front of Steve. He placed the back of his hand against her forehead to feel her temperature

"You're a bit warm" Steve said concerned moving his hand of her forehead

"I'll be fine" Jo said quietly

"Why don't you go rest, I'll pack the gear away" Steve said

"Mike will get angry then he'll make me take time off" Jo said

"Mike's at a meeting till late tonight, he won't be back, so go have a shower and lie down on the couch" Steve ordered "I'll be up soon"

"" Jo huffed and walked off to the change rooms

She walked up into the change rooms and had a shower, she was all dressed and about to walk out the door when she suddenly felt a rush of nausea hit her, she doubled over clutching her stomach and went pale, she had the urge to throw up which she did, she sat on the cold tiles throwing up in the toilet having a throbbing headache and feeling light headed she stood up and splashed her face with cold water, Jo started to feel dizzy and everything became blurry, she heard Steve call for her in the other room she started to walk towards the door "s.." Jo tried to say but only sounding whispered, everything started to go black, and the last thing she remembered was hearing the loud call of her name…

"Jo? Where are you?" Steve yelled, he started walking towards the change rooms "Jo, you in here? "Steve shouted. He opened up the door to see his paramedic lying on the floor on her side as pale as a ghost, he ran over to her crouching down beside her, he placed his two fingers across her neck "Jo, can you hear me? Open your eyes Jo" Steve said shaking her shoulders. Jo started to open her eyes slowly; it was all still blurry to her as she tried to make out the image in front of her, trying to get up she was held back down again softly by the blurry image in front of her

"Hey, how you feeling?" Steve asked Jo rubbing her forehead

"Ste…ve?" Jo asked in confusion as she adjusted to her surroundings

"Yeah it's me. Take it easy, I found you on the floor do you remember what happened?" Steve asked concerned as he checked her pulse

"My head hurts and I feel like I'm going to be sick again" Jo said trying to get up

"Again?" Steve said concerned, helping her sit up

'mmm" Jo said softly nodding her head

"After I had a shower Uhh… I felt really dizzy then I vomited a few times, I had the same thing the other morning" Jo said rubbing her head

"Come on, let's get you on the couch, I'm going to do a blood work up, I'll get it from the E.D" Steve said as he smoothly lifted her up wrapping his arm around her lower back making her lean on him in support

"I don't need a blood test, I just need a good night sleep" Jo said clinging onto Steve

"Easy down" Steve said as he sat her on the couch "I'll be back" Steve added walking out the door, she knew nothing she said would make him change his mind, he was stubborn just like she was and wouldn't take no for an answer

Jo rolled her eyes and lied down on her side on the couch, 5 minutes later Steve walked back in with the required equipment, and bent down beside Jo, and started to take her blood.

"Ouch!" Jo said flinching as he stuck the needle into a vein

"Don't be a cry baby" Steve said filling up the tubes with blood

"You're horrible at taking blood, did you know that?" Jo said as she looked down at the needle

'I'll get this off to pathology and get a rush on it" Steve said sealing up the bag. He walked out the HQ and went to pathology, putting an urgent rush on the samples

(…)

A FEW HOURS LATER

Jo had fallen asleep on the couch, Steve sat on the chair opposite the couch, he called every 15minutes to the E.D to see if her results came in it was 8:30 when Gabby called Steve to come and get her results.

"How's she doing?" Gabby asked concerned as she handed the results to Steve

"She's asleep at the moment, has been for a few hours. I'm worried about her you know? She hides all this stuff from Mike and I until it's too late and I find her collapsed on the floor" Steve sighed

"It's just her personality Steve, she doesn't like anybody knowing anything about her, she tries to be indestructible, she's going to break one day" Gabby said concerned as she continued filling out the details for pathology for her patient

"I think that days today" Steve said before walking off and heading to the elevator. He stood in the elevator reading her results, he opened the folder and stared down at the words pregnant' over and over again. He walked into the MRU HQ and found Jo still asleep on the couch. He bent down beside her and woke her up softly

"Jo, you need to wake up for me" Steve said gently shaking her shoulders

Jo groaned "mmmmm. What?" she asked opening her eyes

"Jo, you need an ultra sound" Steve said helping her up

"Why?" Jo asked concerned

"You're pregnant" Steve said carefully

Jo's face dropped "What? No…I can't be" Jo said getting up panicked

"Come on, we need to get you an ultra sound" Steve said ushering her out the door

Steve went with Jo for support to the ultra sound, when Jo heard her babies heartbeat he eyes lit up with happiness, Jo had never been so happy in days.  
>Steve drove her home and told her to call him if she needed to talk, Jo went and lied on her bed and fell asleep straight away.<p>

(…)

Steve came back the next morning to drive her back as her car was still at the hospital, he knocked on her door a few times before she came to the door, she opened it to find Steve standing there, and he looked to find his paramedic pale with lack of sleep, vomiting into a bucket

"Morning sickness? .." Steve sighed as he walked into her house

"I've been up since 3:00am" Jo said trying not to throw up another time

"You poor thing" Steve said brushing his hand up and down her arm

"I'm going to be sick" Jo said peering into Steve's eyes. He quickly tried sitting her down against the wall and holding her hair out of her face.

"You can't work like this" Steve said concerned "I'm calling Mike"

"Please don't Steve that means I couldn't work for 9 months" Jo said wiping her mouth

"I'll be fine, I'll tell Mike I'm not feeling good" Jo said before being cut off by Steve

"And he'll send you home, so you may as well stay here for today, I'll get you some medication for the nausea" Steve said concerned

"I'm not staying home Steve, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't do my job" Jo said starting to become angry and getting up

"Jo, you're not going to be able to do any work with a harness, you know that right" Steve said implying that she wouldn't be able to scale of cliffs or harness of the helicopter, she would have to stay as the paramedic and just treat the patients

"I can Steve" Jo said walking into her bedroom and slamming the door in his face

"I'll tell Mike you can't work" Steve yelled through the door

"I'm coming' Jo said re-opening up her door 5 minutes later

Steve sighed "Hurry up then, and you're telling Mike"

Steve and Jo hopped into his car it was silent for the first 10 minutes before Steve cut the silence

"Are you going to tell Adam?" Steve asked

"I haven't talked to him since I saw him with the other girl" Jo said

"Is it Adams?" Steve asked carefully

"Ofcourse it is Steve" Jo snarled back at Steve

"Okay I was only asking" Steve said

"Yeah whatever" Jo huffed

"This is going to be a great 9months with snappy" Steve said joking around

"Leave me alone" Jo sighed as she rested her head against the window of Steve's car as she felt the nausea creep up on her again

"You okay?" Steve asked concerned looking over to Jo

"mmmmm" Jo said quietly as she began to fall asleep

"Knew you should have stayed home" Steve said as he saw Jo slowly fall asleep. He pulled up the to parking lot and got out of his car, walked around to Jo's side and started to wake her up "Jo, were here" he said softly waking her up

Jo took a deep breath and opened her eyes "good" She smiled and got out of the car

"So when are you telling Mike?" Steve said as they waited for the elevator to come

"I'll tell him when I get up there" Jo sighed. The elevator finally came and Jo and Steve walked in. When they arrived at the HQ they saw Mike sitting down at his desk

"Oh, you two showing up together" He smirked implying something rude

"Mike I'm pregnant" Jo said coming out straight with it and getting to the point

"Oh. Well congratulations" He said happily

**(Been on a bit of writers block and didn't know where to end, no one had reviewed so I'm not sure if im going to continue )**


	3. Chapter 3

ALL SAINTS

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALL SAINTS OR THE CHARACTERS THEY ARE OWNED BY CHANNEL 7 AUSTRALIA**

**THIS IS BASED TWO MONTHS AFTER JO FOUND OUT SHE WAS PREGNANT, SHE HAS KEPT THE BABY. ADAM TOLD HER HE DOESN'T WANT ANY INPUT IN THE BABIES LIFE AND DOES NOT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH JO.**

**CHAPTER ONE!**

**2 MONTHS LATER**

Jo had arrived to work and pulled up in her new blue Getz. She started to walk through the emergency department and made her way up to the MRU HQ.

"About time you showed up" Steve said lying down on the couch

"Sorry, I got caught up in traffic" Jo said chucking her bag onto the ground

"It's all right, what's up with you, morning sickness still bothering you?" Steve said getting up concerned

"Nothing... I'm fine. Where's Mike?" Jo asked looking around

"Down in emergency helping Frank out till we get a rescue" Steve said walking towards the door

"And where are you going?" Jo asked

"To get some…food" Steve said in a cheeky voice

"Let me guess. It's about 9:30am and you're going to go stuff your face with a meat pie and coke?" Jo said in an unimpressed voice and crossing her arms

"You know me too well Jo Mathieson" Steve said walking out the door

Jo went and got changed into a singlet and shorts and headed out onto the veranda to do some running on the treadmill, she was always doing some sort of athletic activity around the HQ. Steve walked back in noticing her running and went and sat outside with her

"If only you had to be as fit as me" Jo said panting

"I am actually pretty fit, I just don't need to keep up with it. But you shouldn't be excersing that hard when you're pregnant" Steve said ramming his mouth with the pie

"Want some?" Steve asked holding up the pie

"I'd rather not, think I'd throw up if I ate that, the smell of it makes me sick" Jo said still running

"I'm sure one bite won't hurt you" Steve said

"You'd be surprised, the smell is almost making me sick" Jo said shakily turning off the treadmill

Jo stepped of the treadmill when her body gave way making her fall onto the ground

"JO!" Steve shouted getting up instantly and rushing over to her "Jo, you alright?"

"Yeah, I think I just….ran too much" Jo replied slowly getting up, leaning on Steve in support

"Come on you need to sit down, you probably haven't drank enough water, you shouldn't be excursing like this when you're pregnant" Steve said with a concerned tone sitting her on the couch, he handed her a bottle of water "Drink this"

"Thanks" Jo said before drinking the water

"You really need to pace yourself Jo, especially now you're pregnant" Steve said concerned rubbing her back for comfort

"I know, I just don't care anymore" Jo said upset

"What do you mean?" Steve said

"I'm over everything, I'm over this pregnancy" Jo said resting her head on Steve's shoulder. Steve had never seen Jo in this mood before, he had never seen her so careless and not fiery, his young paramedic was a different person

"Is this to do with Adam?" Steve asked concerned

"Yeah" Jo said sadly lifting her head up from Steve's shoulder

"I'll be back" Steve said getting up and walking towards the door

"Ah no you won't, call out" Mike said interrupting as Steve opened the door

"What have we got?" Jo said walking to the change rooms

"MVA five people 4 unconscious trapped the other conscious, and there's young children involved" Mike said

(…..) ARRVING AT THE SCENE

"Jo, I want you to take the small family with Steve, I'll take the truck driver" Mike ordered arriving at the scene

"My names Steve and this is Jo were from the Medical Response Unit, can you hear me?" Steve asked the women who was slumped over the drivers seat, there was no response

"Steve there's 3 children at the back here, ones only about 2 years old, the others are around 6" Jo said getting out the oxygen and placing one on each child's face

"Alright check vitals, use spinal precaution" Steve said checking the women's pupils

"Steve they all have weak pulses, there breathing is shallow, the 2 year old has a deep laceration to her face, the two other children have seat belt injuries" Jo said coming out of the back of the car

"Alright, try to wake them" Steve said

"SHIT STEVE, SHE'S CRASHING!" Jo said with a panicked tone of voice

"We need to get her out of here" Steve said carefully pulling the young two year old out using precaution

"Jo, you stay on oxygen" Steve ordered

"Okay" Jo said, while Steve started compressions

".5.6.7…." Jo said a loud as he pressed on the child's chest

"We've got a pulse….Jo, what's this?" Steve said lifting up the young child's top and seeing bruising

"I didn't…I didn't see that before" Jo said panicking

"ASYSTOLE!" Steve shouted as he read the machine

Jo and Steve kept at compressions for 30 minutes

"She's gone" Steve said sadly stopping compressions

"No... Steve keep going" Jo said her voice trembling, while still pumping the oxygen

"Jo" Steve said putting his hand on her shoulder, she pushed Steve out of the way and began to do compressions not listening to him

"Come on Jo, we tried our best" Steve said pulling her up, but she wouldn't get up and kept at the compressions

"Jo…Stop!" Steve shouted grabbing her arm pulling her away from the child

"We did our best Jo" Steve explained trying to shake Jo's heartache away

"It wasn't enough" Jo said pushing him away and heading for the other children in the car "What if that was my baby Steve? Would you just give up!" She asked shouting. She turned and started walking away

"What happened Steve?" Mike said coming over to Steve after seeing Jo's little outburst

"We lost the little girl" Steve said picking up the equipment on the floor

"And Jo's taken it bad hasn't she?" Mike asked concerned as he watched Jo look after the other kids

"Yeah, it was her patient you know how she gets" Steve said looking over to her

"We have a bigger problem" Mike interrupted

"What?" Steve asked impolitely

"The truck driver claims to be the father of the children, the mother was taking them away from him, apparently he's been abusive to the children the police did a check" Mike said watching Jo

"What, that's why…The little girl, she had bruising all over her stomach, it couldn't have been caused by the accident, she must have had internal bleeding" Steve said figuring out why the child crashed so fast

"Yeah the father was chasing the mother when it all got out of control" Mike said unimpressed

(…)

Steve walked over to Jo and told her what had happened, and explained it wasn't her fault. Jo wouldn't listen to Steve and still insisted it was her fault she argued with Steve and walked off to try and calm down she was walking down the middle of the road when they heard a car revving down the street, they heard screeching and saw the car coming closer, Steve looked to see the car coming down the street it was flying.

"JO!" Steve shouted "JO WATCH OUT!"

Jo turned around and saw the car coming towards her she tried to get out of the way the car screeched and hit her, she slid up the bonnet of the car and slid back down landing on the road and rolling a few times before coming to a stop

"JO!" Steve shouted running towards her. Mike turned around to see what was happening and saw Steve running then looked further and saw Jo lying on the floor, he bolted over to her. Steve crouched down beside Jo and placed his two fingers around her neck to find a pulse, he found a weak pulse, he moved her hair out of her face she had a deep laceration to her face, Mike ran up to her carrying a medical kit.

"Come on Jo, open your eyes for me" Steve said rolling her onto her back and shaking her shoulders, he placed the oxygen mask over her mouth and nose

"I'm just going to check her abdomen Steve," Mike said lifting her top up to view her abdomen

Steve made a fist and rubbed it between Jo's cleavage trying to wake her "come on Jo, try and open your eyes for me" Steve said holding her hand. He got the small torch out of his pocket and shinned it in Jo's eyes "Pupils equal and reactive" he said a loud

"She's got suspected cracked ribs, she's got abdominal bruising, she could be miscarrying she's not good at all" Mike said feeling her abdomen, his heart was broken seeing her on the ground

"I'll kill the bastard" Steve looked over to see the car crashed into a street post

"SHIT" Mike said "Go and check him, I'll radio for two ambulances"

"I'm staying with Jo" Steve said moving her hair of her face and rubbing her forehead

"Steve now!" Mike shouted as he kept his hand on her abdomen

"Bloody hell" Steve shouted, picking up the spare medical kit and walking to the car, the guy was unconscious and reeked of beer "You basterd!" Steve shouted trying to wake the guy up, he checked the guy's vitals. He was unconscious and slopped over the steering wheel. Steve looked over and saw the ambulance coming; he ran to the ambulance and told them to take Jo first.

"I'm coming with you" Steve said to the paramedic as they loaded her onto the bed

"No you're not Steve, you'll get in the way, I'll drive you, will be right behind her" Mike said

"Not going to happen" Steve said staying close to Jo

"Steve, she'll be fine" Mike said trying to re-assure him

"I'm going with her" Steve shouted jumping into the back with her

They loaded her into the van, put their sirens on and drove to the hospital, Jo didn't stir at all. She just laid there motionless, Steve's hand was holding onto Jo's the whole time, he didn't let go. The ambulance pulled up outside the E.D, waiting was Frank, Jack and Adam, they didn't know who was in the van…

"What happened?" Frank asked shocked seeing Steve sitting in the back with Jo

"She got hit, this car come flying around a corner, next thing she was on the ground" Steve said rubbing her hand, as they rushed her through the E.D

"How longs she been unconscious Steve? What about the baby?" Adam asked concerned

"I think you should get a new patient, you're the last person Jo will want to see when she wakes up" Steve said angered pushing him away

"What?" Adam shouted through the department

"You've hurt her enough already, just back off" Steve said punching him hard enough he fell to the ground

"TAYLOR!" Frank shouted "If you want to stay with her then be quiet"

"Steve you're going to have to move out of the way we need to do tests" Jack said putting an IV into her arm

"I'm not leaving her!" Steve shouted

"Alright Steve, we need to get her an XRAY on those ribs and an ultra-sound to check her baby" Frank ordered checking Jo's breathing

"Uh Frank, the man brought in after Jo is waking up" Gabby said popping her head through the curtains

Steve got up instantly and rushed past Gabby. He walked over to where Bart was treating the patient. He fiercely opened up the curtains

"You BASTERD!" Steve shouted at the guy

"Ah Steve try and calm down" Bart said trying to refrain Steve

"You could have killed her" Steve said picking the guy up by the scruff of his gown

"What" The guy said angered

Steve got his hand and made a fist and smashed the guy in the face, Steve hated drunks and to find out that he was drastically over the legal limit. He walked out and back to sit by Jo

(….)

She had confirmed a few cracked ribs and had been bleeding but it had stabilised. She was still unconscious and Steve was beside her, it was a few hours later and she was moved to a different ward

Jo started to stir; her hand began to grip onto Steve's tightly

"Jo?" Steve asked rubbing her shoulder "Your in hospital Jo, there was an accident"

Jo let out a small moan in pain "Steve?" Jo mumbled trying to take off her mask but Steve stopped her placing it back on

"Yeah it's me" Steve said rubbing her head

Jo began to open her eyes wider, and tried to get up working out where she was

"Uh uh... Don't move, you've got a few cracked ribs" Steve said softly as he gently eased her back down

"What? The baby, Steve the baby" Jo said worrying and panicking she clutched her stomach for protection

"You were hit by a car, the baby is fine for the moment…Jo. You were bleeding" Steve said trying to tell her as calmly as he could

"You mean I miscarried?" Jo said as tears formed in her eyes

"No…The bleeding has stopped for a short time, But you still need to take it easy" Steve said rubbing her arm

"Everything hurts" Jo moaned

"I can't get you anymore pain relief Jo, just try and relax for me, just deep breaths" Steve said re-assuring Jo

"I can't breathe deep, I feel like I can't breathe" Jo mumbled in pain holding her chest

"Come on, try and sit up a little bit" Steve said worried, helping her up. Jo started to feel pain in her abdomen more then she already had it was severe but she didn't want to show Steve she was in pain, she was hoping it would pass, her colour dropped a bit and her face became pale, she was scared for her baby, she was miscarrying, she felt the blood run down her thighs.

"You feel alright? You look a bit paler" Steve said concerned putting his hand to her face

"I'm fine, the morphine's just going away" Jo mumbled slowly closing her eyes

"Jo, keep your eyes open" Steve said lighting tapping her cheek with the palm of his hand

Jo's pain got worse she tried to hide the pain from Steve but it wasn't working, she gripped onto the blanket and started breathing deeply, she had started miscarrying

"Steve" Jo said clutching her stomach

"What's wrong? The pain, has it come back?" Steve asked concerned, he pulled up her blanket a bit, and saw blood on the sheet beneath her

Jo nodded her head and started to cry, the pain became worse and Steve was pushing the button for the doctor. He was comforting her and trying to keep her calm, Jo began to close her eyes as Steve tried to keep her awake

"You're gonna be okay" Steve said rubbing her head

"My baby?" Jo asked mumbled clutching her stomach, the next thing she felt was the pain become intolerable, everything becoming blurry and the distant call of her name sound fuzzy and slow before everything became black and unrecognisable


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4: Hurtful Feelings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALL SAINTS IT IS OWNED BY CHANNEL 7 AUSTRALIA

A/N: Italics are the persons thoughts

Steve's phone rang as he watched her taken away from the room, he picked it up and tried to hold it together for himself and for when Jo woke up, he answered his phone hearing the familiar voice on the other end

"Steve, how's Jo?" Mike asked with a concerned tone

"Mike, I want you in surgery, Jo needs it, she's miscarried" Steve said sadly on the phone

"Okay, I'll be there straight away" Mike said racing out the door and hanging up the phone

(….)

Steve was pacing the outside of the room, he kept checking through the window to see what was happening. He leant against the wall and slid down it resting his head against the wall, he let out a loud sigh as his thoughts were immersed with Jo. He could hear the distant high heel tap on the ground; he slowly turned his head to the side to see Gabby walking down the corridor. He slowly got up making his way to Gabby.

"Hey, I heard about the baby" Gabby said sadly as she placed her hand on his shoulder "Where you with her..You know. When it happened?"

"Yeah, she's going to be distraught. I'm so worried about her mental state now" Steve said with a concerned tone in his voice

"Well, she's got you Steve" Gabby said trying to ease his concerns

"I've all she's got Gabby; she's got no-one else. Her brother is in another state, and she won't want me to call him, her parents died when she was only young, and Adams left her" Steve said becoming more concerned

"Steve, she will be okay" Gabby said comforting Steve as he took a seat on the chair

"I don't know" Steve sunk into his chair

"You know what she's like Steve. Next moment she'll be yelling at you to get a move on at the next rescue or giving you a lecture on eating healthy" Gabby slowly walked of leaving him alone, she knew it was for the best. Mike was just finishing with Jo's surgery and hour and a half later; they slowly wheeled her out, Steve running over to Mike, who was washing his hands in the basin

"How'd it go?" Steve asked with suspense

"Yeah good" Mike sighed

Steve could sense something wrong with Mikes tone in voice "What's wrong" Steve asked panicking

Mike took a deep breathe in and exhaled loudly "She hemorrhaged, but we got it under control, she needs a blood transfusion"

Steve's face dropped and turned pale "Shit"

"She'll be okay. I'll come up in a few hours to check the incision" Mike said before walking out of the washroom and heading down the corridor and into the lifts, Steve followed closely behind leaving Mike to travel to the HQ while Steve got off at Jo's ward. He walked through the corridors finally finding Jo's room, he peeped through the window to see Jo lying there motionless, he quietly opened the door, he knew he wouldn't wake her as she was still under her anesthetic, but he didn't want to take the risk. Steve got a seat and pulled it close to her bed, he sat back and placed his hand onto Jo's, he was holding it to make her feel comfortable, he didn't want her waking up to a nurses face, he wanted their to be someone familiar and someone she felt safe and protected with. _Come on Jo, your strong. Your though, your Jo Mathieson, nothing ever stops you, you never let anything defeat you_

An hour passed after Jo's surgery, she was slowly coming out of her anesthetic, she began to stir, not enough to wake her up but enough to show Steve she was waking up, her color had improved since he last saw her in her darkest moments. He gently rubbed her forehead. The feeling of darkness startled Jo, she didn't realize what was happening, slowly opening her eyes, to see Steve sitting beside her, she gripped onto his hand, the warmth and re-assuring tightness of his hand holding back made her feel protected until it all came crashing around her

"Hey…" Steve said softly and calmly, Jo started to moan in the pain she was feeling, her whole body was aching

"Steve?" Jo asked trying to adjust her eyes to the bright lights

"Yeah it's me" Steve rubbed her arm for comfort, he peered down at his young paramedic

"How's my baby?" Jo asked feeling her stomach, she stopped when she felt a large bandage on her stomach, Steve watched as she tried to figure out what was happening. Steve started to shake his head, tears welled up in his eyes.

"You started bleeding again…. I'm so sorry Jo…you lost the baby" Steve tried to say as softly and gentle as he could without her falling to pieces he watched as her face turned into an emotional wreck, her eyes filled with tears, her heart felt like it had been ripped right out of her chest, her little baby had been taken away from her

"No" Jo said crying "No..No" She began shouting "NO!" one final time before falling to pieces

"I'm so sorry" Steve's heart plummeted into his stomach when he saw her hysterical, he reached to give her a hug but was pushed away, the fieriness had unleashed in a rage of fury. She began to cry hysterically. Jo rolled over to her side turning her back to Steve, she pulled a pillow away from the back of her head, and placed it next to her, her head buried into the pillow as it became wet with the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Jo…You don't need to do this alone. I'm here" Steve said as he rubbed her back. Jo squirmed making Steve stop

"Leave me alone" Jo said shakily as she closed her eyes  
>"I'm not leaving you alone" Steve said re-placing his hand on her back<p>

Turning to Steve she screamed at the top of her lungs "Leave me alone!" she picked up her pillow and threw it at Steve, she sat on the hospital bed on her knees breathing in and out deeply and loudly, he head buried in her hands, her loud screams could be heard from outside her room.

"It's okay" Steve said as he held her to his chest against her will. She pushed of and started to hit her two hands that turned into fists against Steve's chest screaming for him to leave her alone. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her in tightly, her head buried in his chest, he placed his hand against her head and the other supporting her back, he started rubbing it in a circular pattern to make her feel safe and comfortable, her loud cries and tears that fell onto his shirt made him see her in a different perspective. He put his forehead against the top of her head and gave her a soft kiss on her hair. He held her like that for the next two hours sitting on her bed; she slipped into a light sleep a few minutes later. He gently lied her back down onto the bed, covering her with the warm blanket. At that present moment Mike walked in making Steve turn around, he saw that Steve had watery eyes, Steve quickly turned back to show he was getting emotionally attached

"You should go get a coffee or something. She'll be fine for fifteen minutes, plus I'll be here" Mike said as he walked closer to Jo's bed.

"No, I can't leave her" Steve said as placed his hand on her stomach and watched her sleep

"I saw what happened earlier, the screaming and all, the nurses were going to sedate her, but I saw you had her under control" Mike said as he peeled the bandage of Jo's stomach and checked her incision

"I didn't think she'd act this way" Steve spoke softly rubbing her head

"She has another side to her, she doesn't let anyone see" Mike said as he placed the blanket back over her, to keep her warm

"Yeah" Steve said keeping it short and simple

"Do you want me to stay?" Mike asked concerned, he was just as worried as Steve, but knew that Jo and Steve had a special friendship and didn't want to get in the way.

"No, it's okay. I'll see you tomorrow" Steve said waving him off. Mike walked out and headed back for the HQ. Adam was walking through to the HQ when Mike arrived on the level

"Where's Steve?" Adam asked confused

"His with Jo" Mike's tone angered, he started picking up his bags and headed for the door

"Why?" Adam asked out of interest while he walked out with Mike, as he locked the door

"Because Jo has no-one to grieve with" Mike said angered, as he knew what Adam did to Jo. Well in fact the whole hospital did. It was the news of the week

"She has me" Adam said as he stopped Mike pulling his arm

"She doesn't have you Adam, you left her, you made the choice, now let go of my arm" Mike said angered as he looked at his arm

"She's just ugh…" Adam tried to explained letting go of his arm

"They nearly had to sedate her Adam. She was a wreck. Thank god Steve calmed her a bit. You could hear her screaming from the lifts, that is not like Jo, you've basically broken her" Mike tone annoyed and upset as the lift doors closed on Adam. He didn't feel one bit of guilt through his body, he continued on his way back down to the E.D. Steve sat slumped back in his seat. Jo started to moan in her sleep, and became restless, kicking the sheets and her blanket of her, she started screaming for her baby. Steve hoped up and started gently shaking her.

"Jo. It's just a dream" Steve said trying to calm her down. Jo wouldn't listen and became more agitated when Steve wouldn't let her see her baby.

"Please. I want an ultra sound" Jo begged. She had totally forgot what happened, and became hysterical when Steve had to go through the whole situation with her again. Steve sat with her and rubbed her back until she went to sleep, it took well over three hours for her to calm down and go to sleep.

(…..)

As the bright sunlight blinded through the window, Jo slowly opening her eyes, her doona felt heavy, as her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that Steve had fallen asleep next to her legs; his body sit slumped over the bed. Jo tried to move but didn't want to wake Steve, she could hear the footsteps coming closer, she looked as the door opened to find Mike walking through. He laughed at Steve sleeping half on the chair, half on her bed.

"Comfy?" He joked as he picked up her chart and studied it, "You okay? You're temperatures up a bit; your BP's a little low too" Mikes face soon turned from laughing to a seriously concerned look.

Jo sighed "I'm fine, I want to go home" She rolled her eyes and continued on "I hate having doctor friends, always freaking out when you're sick" Becoming agitated, she accidently kicked her leg waking Steve up.

"Hey, you're awake" Steve said happily as he noticed she wasn't crying or anything

"Yes. And if you wouldn't mind, I want to go home…Actually. I want to go back to work. Today" Jo smiled sneakily as she picked up her blanket and pulled it up closer to her face

"No" Mike and Steve said in sync, both reaching for Jo's blanket, to pull down

"Ah..Just need to check her incision" Mike said continuing on pulling down the blanket

"Yeah...Was just going to do the same" Steve said pulling away and sitting back into his chair as he watched Jo pick at her bandage

"Really..Guys. Really?" Jo asked rolling her eyes "You're acting as though I've got some disease that is going to kill me. I'm fine, I lost my baby…." It started to hit Jo again, what had happened, she starred at one spot on her blanket and wouldn't move her eyes off it as the tears ran down her cheek. Mike continued checking the incision and touched her stomach to see if it still hurt, he softly touched her ribs, which made Jo flinch.

"I'll get you discharged later today If your lucky, as long as your temperature goes down and BP go up, but no work for a week" Mike said as he filled out her chart and stood at the end of her bed watching and waiting for her reaction

"Good. But I'll be in tomorrow for work" Jo smirked hoping for a yes

"No, next week and that's pushing it. Don't think that you'll be cliff hanging or abseiling for another four" Mike said giving her a stern look

"His right Jo, and if was us sitting in this bed, you'd say the exact same thing" Steve added narrowing his eyes to Jo

Jo sighed "Gah! Fine" glaring at Mike, he smiled and walked out, Steve still sat with her waiting for the right moment to leave

"You going to be okay?" Steve asked concerned as he had witnessed her saddest moments, and never seen her act like that before as he rubbed her leg

"Yeah. I will be" She said softly as she smiled to let Steve know it was going to be okay, "Go, you need a shower and food, you've been with me for ages" She added ushering him off

"I'll come and see you when you get discharged, I'll drive you home" Steve told her as she sat up comfily

"Steve, I can drive home by myself, now go. Before I have to make you" She added moving her waving her hand towards the door

"Would like to see you try and push me out" Steve said joking around, he walked out and Jo tried to find a comfy position in the bed. She sighed as she couldn't find one, and studied the roof; there was nothing better to do

(….)

As the hours went passed Jo had had a shower and changed back into her normal clothes, she had just got out of bed when Adam walked into her room. He glared at her making her feel uneasy

"What?" Jo said glaring at Adam in the doorway. He made his way to Jo, he stood beside he and placed his hand on her face and brought her facing him "Don't" She said fiercely

"Excuse me" Adam said becoming angry, he pulled her into him roughly, she cringed in pain as her ribs hit his stomach. _Ouch! Shit that really hurt__._She tried to back away from him but he griped her wrists and wouldn't allow her to go.

"Let go of me" Jo said struggling. "Let go you asshole" Adam turned and slapped her across the face, Jo flinched "What the hell!" She shouted pulling away from him "Leave me alone"

"You bitch. Telling everyone that I didn't want anything to do with the baby or you, how dare you" Adam glared at Jo walking towards her, making Jo walk backwards into a wall

"I only told Steve & Mike, they must have told others" She replied, tears ran down her face

"I'm glad you lost the baby, you don't deserve happiness" Adam scoffed before he walked out leaving Jo alone and upset. She took a deep breath in as her bottle lip began to tremble. She leant against the bed as she tried to hold it together. Walking to the nurses' station to hand in her discharge papers, she saw Steve walking towards her; she sighed as he knew he would recognize the bruise on her face; thanking the nurse and walking over to Steve, Jo started to take deep breaths _Please don't notice..Please_. Taking a deep sigh, she raised her face, Steve's face dropped as he saw the bruise on her face.

"What happened?" Steve said moving his hand to Jo's face to touch her bruise; she flinched and moved away as he touched her.

"Don't.." She mumbled lowering her head. Steve started shaking his head.

"What. What happened?" Steve asked as he stood starring at her bruise

"Nothing... It's from the accident" Jo spoke softly

"No, it's not. Who did this to you?" Steve asked shocked and ready to thrash who ever hurt her.

"…Adam" Jo sobbed as the tears fell down her face. Steve's eyes turned green with envy, his body turned tense. "Come on lets go" Steve said placing his arm around her lower back and helping her to the lift. _I'll kill him. I will seriously kill him, he has already done enough to Jo. _Jo looked up to Steve who was staring at her "What are you thinking about?" Jo asked out of curiosity

"Nothing" Steve shot back turning his attention to the doors that opened to the E.D. Steve ushered Jo out first, he searched the E.D for Adam, before his vision could see him standing at the desk talking to Claire.

Steve rushed over, nearly knocking Jo out of the way. He pulled Adam who had his back to him to face him, pulled his arm up and punched him knocking him onto the ground. Jo watched in horror, as Frank came up behind her. Steve picked Adam back up by the scruff of his neck and pushed him into the front desk.

"Taylor!" Frank shouted making Jo jump

"What the hell!" Adam shouted, before he was knocked back onto the ground

"You make me sick, pricks like you deserve everything bad to happen to you" Steve snarled before walking back to Jo and leading her out of the E.D doors…

Since there are not many reviews, im thinking of ending it here.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5: Hurtful Feelings

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ALL SAINTS IT IS OWNED BY CHANNEL 7 AUSTRALIA

A/N: Italics are the persons thoughts. Thanks to AsandCastle103 for reviewing, this story is dedicated to you:) xxxxx

Jo was still shaken up by what had just happened. She would never normally be shaken up by Steve fighting, she should have been immune to it, normally she had to step in and stop the fight. Steve looked down at her as they walked through the car park "You okay?" Steve asked arriving at his car

"Everyone knows" Jo sighed as Steve stopped to unlock his car. She walked over to the passenger side and hopped in. Steve put her bags in the back of the car and walked back to sit in the driver's seat.

"That doesn't matter Jo. Know I'm going to stay with you tonight. So, what do you want for dinner?" Steve asked as they drove out of the hospital car park. Jo was staring out the window of the car, tears started to fall down her pale skin. "Jo?" Steve asked quickly glancing of the road to look at her; he placed one hand on her back, and returned to watching the road. The short ride was filled with silence, and the sound of Jo's cries.

**A few minutes later**

Steve pulled into Jo's drive way, and parked his car just outside. He opened his side and walked to the back of the car and pulling out Jo's bags. He walked to her side and opened the door "Come on, let's go in". Steve unbuckled Jo's seatbelt and helped her out of the car and into her house. "Do you want anything?"

Jo shook her head "No, it's okay. I think I want to go to bed" She said softly

"Alright, are you sure you don't want anything to eat first?" Steve asked as he placed her bags on the couch beside him. Jo shook her head, Steve sighed "Promise you'll eat something in the morning?"

"Maybe, if I feel like it"

"Jo, you need to eat. If you don't eat you'll become sicker" Steve said worried

"I don't care" Jo said as she walked into her bedroom keeping the door open. She walked over to her bed and hopped in, feeling warm from her own sheets.

"Why don't you change into something comfier to sleep in" Steve suggested, pulling out some pyjamas out of her wardrobe.

"Thanks" she said softly as she took them out of his hands. He walked out giving her time to change into the clothes. Steve walked back in noticing her crying under the sheets. His heart sank again, he hated seeing Jo like this. He went to pull the sheets back down, so he could see Jo, but she held on tight not wanting to speak or see him. Steve sighed and walked out picking up her phone along the way. Searching through her contacts he came across the name he was looking for and started to call it.

"Hey sis, what's happening?" Jay asked

"This is Steve from the MRU team that your sister works with" Steve said calmly over the phone

"What, where's Jo? Oh my god. Please tell me she's okay?" Jay started to panic; Steve could hear it in his voice

"She was in an accident a couple of days ago, she was around 16 weeks pregnant and she lost the baby. She's really not coping, I've been with her since the accident. She didn't want me to call you, but she isn't really doing well mentally at the moment. Is there a chance you can get here?" Steve told her older brother trying not to make him panic further

"Shit. I'll go to the airport and get the next available flight. Don't tell her I'm coming" Jay said as he scrambled to pack a bag full of clothes and essentials.

Steve walked back into Jo's room where she had fallen asleep; he sat with her watching her sleep. Starting to feel sleepy himself he fell asleep on a chair he had brought into her room.

**The following morning**

Steve had woken up early, Jo's phone was ringing when he picked it up he noticed Jay's caller I.D on the front of the phone. It was Jay telling Steve he'd just arrived at the airport and that he'd be at Jo's in the next half 'n' hour. Steve paced the front yard of Jo's house, after twenty minutes Steve spotted a taxi coming down the street. Pulling into the drive way, Steve saw Jo's older brother; he was tall, had blonde hair just like Jo's colour and he was tanned, _Obviously his a surfer. _

"Steve, I work with your sister" Steve said extending his hand to shake with Jays

"Yeah, I've heard about you guys" Jay said accepting the hand shake. "Is she asleep?" he asked

Steve nodded his head "Yeah. She's been asleep since last night, but she's been very restless" They both moved inside, Jay went and opened Jo's bedroom door and peeked in looking at his sister sleeping peacefully. He went back out to the lounge room where Steve was sitting on the couch.

"So, what happened, who was the father?" Jay asked nervously before remembering everything Jo had told him "Wait…Where's Adam?"

Steve sighed "Uh…he cheated on Jo"

Jay's face turned into anger and hatred "He cheated on her, what type of asshole does that?" Jay shook his head "You said there was an accident, what sort of accident?"

"We were on a call out, we'd just finished. This car came out of nowhere and hit her, she had a head laceration and was unconscious for a while and she'd been bleeding. Then she woke up a few hours later and miscarried" Steve said sadly as he rubbed his head.

"No wonder why she's like the way she is" Jay said. A few minutes later, Steve could hear the faint shouting of Jo. Both jumping out of their seats they ran into her room to find her sheets all scrunched up and the blanket tossed onto the ground. Her eyes were still shut which meant that she was dreaming. Steve let Jay take care of the situation; Jay walked up to his sisters side and gently rubbed her head "Jo, its Jay. You're okay it was just a dream" Slowly opening her eyes she saw the familiar sight of her brother in front of her.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" Her voice soft and quiet from all the crying she had done

"Steve called me, he was worried about you. Why didn't you tell me about all of this?" Jay asked concerned

"Because, I wanted to handle it on my own" Jo said

"Look, why don't you try and get some more sleep. I'll stay with you, I'll just be here" Jay said as he sat on the edge of her bed, remember back to when she was a teenager and she came home broken hearted from guys she'd gone out with. Jo slowly shut her eyes, feeling the comfort and protection from Jay she began to fall asleep…

Review please. 


End file.
